


Bark

by Bumblebee31



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Drooling, M/M, Mommy Kink, Puppy Play, Rimming, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, this is kinky but its soft i promise, uhh i dont know what else, xuxi is a puppy fight me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebee31/pseuds/Bumblebee31
Summary: And only patient boys get what they want.





	Bark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! ＠＾▽＾＠
> 
> i actually wrote this in 2 days and 2 nights in a pretty sleep deprived state, and as usual, no beta because we die like men. so i just wanna say sorry if there are mistakes here and there~
> 
> also, xuxi is the sweetest, cutest baby ever and jungwoo is the softest person i've ever seen. so i don't think even if they are doing something kinky it's going to be....hard? like yes, its kinky but its still tender and sweet uwu
> 
> also again, i didnt expect mommy kink to be something that uncommon in ao3??? since i found it alot at twitter i was quite surprised when i found out mommy kink tag doesn't appear when i typed it

The floor was quite cold and uncomfortable, but Yukhei kept his posture as he let Jungwoo clasp the buckle around his neck, back straight and sitting still on his knees. The older cooed as he sat back on the bed, thumbing the soft leather.

“You look good, Xuxi,” he said in a light, sing-song like voice. “So cute and handsome for me.”

Yukhei whimpered and hang his head low, timid from the honest praise. Jungwoo took his time to thread his fingers between the taller’s brown strands and thumb his cheek tenderly, as if oblivious to the problem between Yukhei’s legs.

“How long has it been this time, sweetheart?”

“A-A week,” Yukhei croaked out, throat dry and scratchy. “A week, mommy.”

“Good boy,” Jungwoo smiled, flashing his cute bunny teeth that made Yukhei’s―imaginative― tail wag. He caressed Yukhei’s ears and played with the metal loop on the collar while thinking whether he should put the leash on or not. Oh, Yukhei must look so nice with it. “Xuxi, do you think you’ve been a good boy this week?”

“I think―I think I have,” The younger’s head went blank for a second as Jungwoo attached the long chain onto the collar, completing the look. He whimpered when the coldness of it hits his collarbone a bit. “I-I didn’t act naughty and I did my chores too. I didn’t jack off too, mommy.”

“You did?” Jungwoo giggled when Yukhei nodded feverishly. “Okay, okay. I think you deserve your treat then.”

Yukhei whined as he watched Jungwoo took off his shorts, revealing inches after inches of pale smooth skin. Jungwoo’s cock was still half-hard, pretty and flushed pink. Jungwoo chuckles when he realized Yukhei was salivating at the sight, hands shuffling uncomfortably. “Do puppy want to help mommy out?”

“Yes, please,” heaved out the taller, hands itching to just _touch _and caress Jungwoo all over. He gave Jungwoo the best pitiful look he could, hoping that he would let him do it. “Please, mommy, I’ve been a good boy this week.”

Jungwoo smiled. “Okay. Can you suck mommy like a good boy, Xuxi?”

Yukhei nodded and wasted no time. He swiftly licked the underside of the cute cock up before wrapping his lips around the tip and engulfed half of the length, relishing in Jungwoo’s soft moans and praises. The younger bobbed his head enthusiastically, ignoring Jungwoo’s command to stop until the older yanked him away by pulling on the leash.

“Don’t be so rough,” Jungwoo scolded, voice still tender and unthreatening. But Yukhei knew if he acted up once again, that will mean no cumming for tonight and another week. He just can’t. It was hard to hold himself from touching himself in the shower and not to rut up to the elder’s backside like an untrained pet and he just didn’t want to upset Jungwoo. “Be gentle, puppy.”

Yukhei whimpered before closing his lips around the cockhead again and, this time sucked slowly. Jungwoo hummed in acknowledgment, petting the younger’s head and praising him from time to time. Yukhei noticed how the blond male’s thighs shook from pleasure. It’s certainly rewarding to know that he made his mommy feel good too. “That’s it, just like that, baby.”

Jungwoo pulled his dick away, earning a confused whine from the kneeling male. But his confusion faded when the older tapped the bed next to him, signaling that he could climb up the bed now. Yukhei followed obediently, now sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed.

“Lay back, puppy,” Jungwoo said, patting the pillows. “Let mommy ride you, okay?”

Yukhei complied, but then he remembered something is missing when his head hit the cushions. He timidly tapped the blond-haired man’s leg. Jungwoo raised his eyebrows until they were hidden behind his bangs. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

The tall boy gulped, feeling shy under the soft gaze. “M-Mommy, I haven’t prepared you y-yet.”

Jungwoo gasped. “Oh, Xuxi. You’re such a caring boy, aren’t you?” he cooed, making Yukhei look even pinker than before. The blond planted a kiss on Yukhei’s cheek to tease him even more, earning a whine from the younger. “Such a good boy for me, hmm? It’s okay, I’ll prepare myself.”

Yukhei’s eyes followed the Jungwoo’s movements, from him reaching over to grab the lube bottle to him rubbing his fingertips on the puckering rim. Jungwoo pushed two fingers in at once, gasping and screwing his eyes shut before dragging the fingers in and out. Yukhei kept his eyes trained on how the bony fingers kept the maddeningly slow pace, his hands instinctively moved to grab the elder’s thigh.

“Xuxi, hands-off,” Jungwoo said, and Yukhei almost whined. “No touching.”

His lips trembled, but he put his hands back down, now opting to grab on the sheets to stop himself from touching the soft skin again. Jungwoo continued to thrust his fingers and stretching the walls, eyes closed and cheeks flushed pink. Yukhei whined, desperate to just feel how tender Jungwoo’s thighs were but couldn’t.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Jungwoo wiped his fingers on the sheet to dry them and lined Yukhei’s achingly hard cock up his hole. He gave the younger a stern look. “No touching, got it, Xuxi?”

He slowly sank onto the girth, gasping from the thickness but not stopping. Yukhei panted and whined pitifully as the heat enveloped him tight, leaving no room to breathe. He wanted to buck up so, so much but the thought of being good for Jungwoo kept him from doing so. The older stopped when his ass met Yukhei’s hips, sighing as he ground down experimentally. “You feel good, Xuxi?”

“Yes, yes, mommy, I―” Yukhei choked out, tears brimming his eyes when Jungwoo started to bounce on his cock. He groaned embarrassingly loud, eyes almost rolling to the back of his skull from finally being allowed to indulge in pleasure after a week of waiting. “I feel so good, mommy, please―”

“Please what, sweetheart?” Jungwoo swiveled his hips, gasping in unison with the male under him as the head of the cock slid against his sweet spot. “Tell mommy what you want with your words, yeah?”

Yukhei gulped, whining and groaning like an animal from the blinding pleasure. He felt tongue-tied, unable to think much. “I-I want to touch you, mommy. Please, please let me touch you.”

Jungwoo giggled, oh so sweetly, and leaned down until his lips almost met the younger’s plush ones. He spent another second to admire the sharp slope of Yukhei’s nose and the pretty cupid bow before looking at him straight in the eyes.

“I’ll let you fuck mommy,” he whispered against Yukhei’s lips, low and spicy, and the taller shivered. “What do you think, puppy?”

Yukhei swallowed and slowly nodded, still intoxicated by the beauty on top of him. Jungwoo pulled himself off the thick cock, whimpering from the emptiness. They switched positions, now with him being the one laying down on his back and Yukhei hovering above him.

The younger male nervously slid his cock back in one smooth motion, whimpering as he was surrounded by the familiar heat again. He screwed his eyes shut and kept still, waiting for instructions from the older. Jungwoo chuckled and pulled on the chains teasingly, making Yukhei wheeze in surprise.

“You can move, sweetheart,” Jungwoo lightly scratched the skin behind Yukhei’s ear, giggling as the younger leaned into the touch. Yukhei whined when Jungwoo pulled his hand away, but complied to the order and moved his hips lightly, slowly at first because the older always taught him to be patient. And only patient boys get what they want.

Yukhei nosed the blond male’s neck, inhaling the body wash scent and mouthing the skin. His hips didn’t stop moving, keeping their steady tandem into Jungwoo’s ass, fatigue being pushed aside for the sake of pleasing the older.

“Ah, you-you’re doing good, Xuxi,” Jungwoo panted, sweat starting to dampen his skin. His moans have always been pretty. They were light and airy, sweet and high-pitched. Yukhei whined, tongue lolling out from how good Jungwoo felt around him, hot and tight. Jungwoo clenched and mewled as he felt the length touched his prostate, resulting in an, even more, overwhelmed Yukhei.

“Mom-mommy, I-“ Yukhei whimpered pitifully, drool leaking from the sides of his gaping mouth. He was almost far too gone, Jungwoo noticed. It must not be long before he reached his climax. “I-Xuxi is close, mommy. Please― Please let Xuxi cum.”

“Xuxi is close?” Jungwoo moaned out, as he pulled on the leash until Yukhei fell on him to keep the younger close. He draped his long legs around Yukhei’s cinched waist, preventing him from pulling out. Yukhei groaned, desperate for release. “Does Xuxi wants to cum in mommy like a good boy?”

“Yes, yes, yes, mommy please,” choked out the tall boy, tears pricking his eyes. He was so, so close and everything started to blur out until the only thing he could recognize was Jungwoo’s face. He tucked his head in the junction between Jungwoo’s neck and shoulder, whining and whimpering like a dog. “Please let Xuxi cum, please, please―”

“It’s okay, sweetheart, you can cum now,” Jungwoo said tenderly and pulled on the leash, just enough to choke Yukhei a bit. “Cum for mommy, pup.”

Yukhei groaned as his thrust stuttered, spurts after spurts of warm semen coating Jungwoo’s insides and some dripped down his ass cleft. He sobbed as tears finally dripped down his cheeks and drool leaking from the sides of his lips. Jungwoo mewled from the sensation, clenching and unclenching to milk the younger until the very last drop.

“There you go, big puppy,” cooed Jungwoo, petting Yukhei’s head tenderly as he the taller whined in his hold. “It feels good not think of anything, right sweetheart?.”

Yukhei nuzzled the elder’s neck, starting to feel drowsy, but he knows he shouldn’t fall asleep yet. He was spent, yes. But Jungwoo hadn’t come and Yukhei felt like an asshole if he didn’t return the favor. Hell, he didn’t even prepare Jungwoo tonight.

“Mommy, can I eat you out?” Yukhei asked, giving him sleepy puppy eyes that made Jungwoo giggle. “Please?”

“Okay, sweetheart. Whatever you want.” Jungwoo let Yukhei wiggle down until the younger’s face was near his crotch. The blond-haired male tucked his hands behind his knees to keep them folded up. It was funny to watch how Yukhei’s eyes lit up right there and then. “Go on, puppy.”

After receiving permission, Yukhei moved to lap around the rim, tasting his own salty cum. He carefully teased puckering skin before dipping the tip of his tongue in experimentally, earning more moans from the older. He knew how to eat Jungwoo out, just like how he likes it, with two fingers thrusting in and out of the hole accompanying his tongue.

“Oh-h good boy, good boy,” rasped out Jungwoo, dainty fingers tugging on the leash slightly to keep the puppy going. He was quite close from the previous fucking, so it was no shocker that he only needed a little bit more to tip him over the edge. “Xuxi, puppy, s-so good, you’re such a good boy for mommy―”

And when Jungwoo cummed, his back made a pretty arch and he let out a long, drawled out moan. Yukhei whined when the liquid landed on his cheeks and eyes but didn’t stop licking the blond haired male’s insides dutifully until Jungwoo pulled the leash to make him stop.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he cooed, admiring how Yukhei’s cheek turned a darker shade of red. Yukhei happily let him to scratch the skin under his ear and near his nape. “You’re such a caring boy for me. Such a good puppy.”

The taller scooted up until they were laying side by side facing each other, with him tucked under Jungwoo’s chin comfortably, uncaring with the mess they’ve made. Jungwoo ran his hand between the soft strands, murmuring praises to the already drowsy boy.

“Hyung,” Yukhei mumbled. The blond male hummed in response. “Thank you.”

Jungwoo giggled and held Yukhei tight, peppering kisses on his head a few times. “No problem, pup.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if this is way shorter than what i usually do. i might redo and edit this sometime in the future to make it more strong and coherent (?) since im rushing to post it before uni starts tomorrow
> 
> also, dont hesitate to check my twt ! my dm is always open!


End file.
